brartie prom queen
by Jilybird234
Summary: Prom Queen rewrite. Brartie style.


Isn't she lovely?

Isn't she wonderful?

Isn't she precious?

Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love?

Isn't she pretty?

Truly the angel's best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been heaven-blessed

I can't believe what God has done

Through us he's given life to one

But isn't she lovely made from love?

Isn't she lovely?

Life and love are the same

Life is Aisha

The meaning of her name

Londie, it could have not been done

Without you who conceived the one

That's so very lovely made from love

Submit Corrections

When Artie finished singing he looked up at Brittany's smiling Face. It was hard not to love that beautiful face.

"Will you go to prom with me Brittany?"

"Of course Artie."

Artie was overjoyed he couldn't resist him self and rolled up to kiss Brittany. They broke apart and Brittany winked at him and then he rolled out of the room.

"YES" Artie cheered when he got out of the room. He just got the girl he had been dreaming about forever to go to prom with him. Artie rolled down the hallway and into the choir room. Brittany wasn't there yet.

"I'm going to prom with Brittany!" Artie said cheerfully.

"She's going with you?" Santana said, Well more like spit.

"Well I happen to think its great that you guys are back together Artie." Rachel Said, earning a glare from Santana.

"We are going to be singing Prom songs this week!" Mr. Schue said.

"Principal Figgins wants us to sing at the prom?" Sam asked.

"Let's sing Run Joey Run." Rachel said.

"NEVER. AGAIN" Puck said. Brittany walked in and sat down next to Artie.

"Why were you late Brittany?" Mr. Shcue asked.

"I was with Quinn, we were talking to Sue about prom." Brittany said. Mr. Shcue walked over to the board and wrote 'Romantic Songs' on the white board.

"I have something Mr. Shcue" said Artie.

When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
The only doll I've ever owned  
Now I'll love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But, Only now my love has grown

And it gets stronger every way  
And it gets deeper let me say  
And it gets higher day by day

Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby

When you were a young boy  
Did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around  
Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No I'll never never let you down

Cause it gets stronger as the river flows  
And It gets Better baby, heaven knows  
And It gets Sweeter baby as it grows

Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby Baby Baby

I love you baby like a flower loves a spring  
I love you baby like a robin loves to sing  
I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pie  
And oh I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high

Ohh Baby  
Ohh Baby  
Ohh Baby

Yeah, Yeah

Do I love you, my oh my  
River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby

"That was for Brittany" said Artie. The bell wrung and the glee club left.

"I cant believe you would go out with Rolli Polli Artie, Brittany" Santana Said.

"Artie is a nice guy, and he talks to me about feelings." Brittany said. The next day Brittany, Santana, Lauren and Kurt went to get prom dresses.

"I need to find something red to match Artie's tie." Brittany Said.

"Nobody Cares about your STUPID CRIPPLE BOYFRIEND Brittany." Said Santana. With that comment Brittany ran out of the store and went to Artie's house.

"Artie, Santana hates me for dating you and I don't know why?"

"How about we choose your prom dress and go to prom?" He said cupping her face with his hands.

"That sounds nice Artie." Brittany whispered in his ear. He leaned in and kissed her lips slowly and then took her hand. He took her out the door and they went to the prom store. Brittany chose her dress. It was lacy and red and went just past her knees. Artie and her went back to his house and got changed. They got into Brittany's car and drove to the prom. They had a great night filled with dancing and laughing.

"I love you, Brittany" Artie said.

"I know." Brittany said. Artie looked at her and his smile quiverd. Does she not love him?

"And I love you too." He smiled.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
